The Champions Ballad
by annarosiescar
Summary: Return to Vah Medoh


Chapter 1 Vah Medoh (Champion Revali's Song)

* * *

 **Vah Medoh's POV: (Earth God's Lyric)**

 _ **I am in danger now please get me down**_

 _ **Windblight he is inside me and my Champion is trapped inside**_

 _ **Please dear Sheikah warrior set us free**_

 _ **The Calamity will be by us five defeated**_

" _Bad news Sheik it looks like i got hit pretty good back there ..._

 _I think ... I think i need to get back to the Flight Range ..._

 _I just hope that i can make it back ..._

 _You head down to Medoh ..._

 _Good luck! It's all you!_ "

Medli was at the Flight Range with Teba "Mr. Teba? Are you okay?" "I can't believe it got me" "huh?" "My leg is in worse shape than i thought" Medli felt sorry for Teba "Aw ... your poor leg"

I was in Rito Village i stood at Revali's Landing and looked over the view "There she is ... Vah Medoh ... Revali's divine beast ..." the Rito people in the village described Vah Medoh as an "it" specially Kaneli but i have told them the same story again and again but they don't want to listen to me

i was the only one who discovered Vah Medoh's "identity" i told them that i'm describing Vah Medoh as a female

After a while Saki came to me "What is it?" "I don't want you and your people to describe Vah Medoh as an 'it' why are you and your people describing 'her' as an 'it?'" i told Saki about my problem about Vah Medoh "So you describes this divine beast as a 'she?' and a female? i'm so surprised! Tell me" "Only one reason ... Medli" "Medori?" "Yes"

I walked to Kass who was waiting for me at Lake Totori "Hm? What brings you all the way here?" i smiled "I want to know more about Revali" "I see"

I couldn't help it but looked with shiny eyes as he began with the verse

"Wind's ally soars the land of cloud

Medoh's Champion swift and proud

The warrior's power shall grow

Seek trials monuments show"

and then he told me some words that i had to tell my friend

"One: shoot the flame dragon's horn

Two: race down a peak ring's adorn

Three: shoot four targets to win

Champion the trials begin!"

"So? did it move you?" "Yes" "You look pleased" i looked over the view "She looks fantastic from up there" "Medoh?" "Yes"

Sheik saw the patch that was from me she wondered "What is this?"

She readed as she wandered trough the Tabantha-region in her red-green SnowQuill-tunic

"One: shoot the flame dragon's horn

Two: race down a peak ring's adorn

Three: shoot four targets to win"

These was trials that my love Revali once overcame

While my friend did the trials then i walked to Vah Medoh to talk to my love Revali

"You again?"

"Yes"

"Well since you're here tell me how is Rito Village faring?"

"Fine i guess"

"Everyone seems to be doing well

as far as i can tell"

"*gasp* Can you rhyme Revali?"

"Yes dear how couldn't you notice that?"

"*sighs in love* I don't know"

"I can't fathom that it's been so long

There's no one left who would even know me"

"Revali please ... don't sound afraid in your voice"

"Sorry"

"I accept it"

"But even so ... it will always be my home"

I slept during the next day and walked back in the evening

"Hey dear"

"Hey Revali"

"What do you have on the heart?"

"I'm just pleased"

"Tell me more about your cute eyes"

"My cute eyes is my secret weapon in the real life"

"Wait did you say that your cute eyes is your _secret weapon_?"

"Yes"

"Can we change topic of conversation for a little while?"

"It's okay for me"

"Dear listen to me *groans* When i sleep then i can't hear nothing other than "Are you serious?!" that's all i can hear"

"Can you hear Fox? Seriously?"

"Yes dear"

"I guess that he is _so_ pissed yet today after your very first encounter with him"

"Yes dear and i will not rest until the heroes has been defeated by the arrogance"

I walked back home to Rito Village to see if Medli was okay "Medli?" "Don't eat me!" i sighed

"Revali?"

"Hey again dear"

"There's something i need to tell you"

"Is Medli dreaming _that_ dream again?"

"Yes ... I don't understand what it is with her"

"She is too young to become food"

"To a big creature like Windblight"

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Bring her here so i can talk with her about her dream"

I walked back home and aroused Medli "huh?" "Medli it's just me"

We walked to Revali i wished Medli good luck and then i backed

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

She heared a voice

"Medli?"

"Who is it?"

"Who it is? This is Revali who's talking to you"

"Hey"

"So tell me Medli what are you dreaming about?"

"I begin to defeat my enemies on the battlefields and then he appears and begins to eat me"

she felt tears and looked up as he continued to speak "Medli listen to me you are too young to become food to a big creature like him"

"I'm scared Revali"

"From now on i'll keep an eye on you when you sleep in Rito Village"

"Thank you"

"Or you can come up here and sleep in my wings if you want safety"

"I understand"

"Come closer darling"

she walked closer to Revali

"Why are you crying Medli? huh? Why are you sad?" he asked in a calm tone

"It's just my dream"

"Medli do you remember what i just told you?"

"I know that i am too young to become food to a big creature like him ... but if he finds me then-"

"He _can't_ find you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Medli i'm sure"

"Where do you want to sleep this night?"

"In your wings"

"Come up here then"

Medli flew up to Revali

"I'm here"

"Hey"

Revali patted Medli on her cheek "Lay down your head here on my wing" Medli began to lay her head on Revali's wing and closed her eyes

He began to cradle her in his wings as he began to sing for her so it could be heared all the way through the village

 **You and i we can fly**

 **Listen to my lullaby**

 **Do not fear**

 **You can sleep here**

 **In my wings this night**

 **You are too young t** **o become food to**

 **A big creature like him**

 **Now it is time for you to sleep**

 **I shall take care of you ... i promise**

 **Sleep my darling Medli**

 **You are safe now in my wings**

 **Don't cry Medli i am here for you**

 **Sleep now my dear child**

 **I am here**

 **Do not fear**

Medli began to snore Teba listened closer "huh? Is that Medli who snores?" i nodded "Her snorings sounds so sweet" said Teba

Teba slept and listened to Medli's snorings he began to snore to himself as he smiled "Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit" i listened and Saki came "Saki do you hear him?" "Yes" "He listens to Medli's snorings and swears in his sleep at the same time? Wow"

 **Next morning**

"Medli? it's time to wake up" Medli woke up by Revali's alarm signal " _Personally i prefer the air Personally i prefer the air Personally i prefer the air_ " "huh? Was that? Mr. Falco?" "Yes"

I woke up by Sheik's voice "My friend?" "Sheik?" "Come on let's go and meet him" i yawned "Anna ... i know"

We walked to Revali Sheik used Revali's Gale to come and pick up Medli

Sheik flew with Medli back home to Rito Village

I stood and snored but heared a voice

"Wake up dear"

"Revali?"

"Hey"

"Have the others? *yawns* Have the others here home noticed that we've changed?"

"Yes"

I sighed

"Anna? You OK?"

"Revali"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

" _ **Recall Medoh's Champion of flight**_

 _ **When it was love at first sight**_

 _ **Green eyes is what i could see**_

 _ **When i met Revali**_ "

 **(Long ago) At the Flight Range**

 **This was before Vah Medoh "was born"**

I walked to the Flight Range and there he was

I saw no one other than Revali he was practicing his ability

I took a step "No!" "huh?" "Your Grace ... We have to let him practice"

I saw as he flew but fell at the last second

"Oh my GOTS!" my gaze became shocked

"Not enough ... I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind ... must push myself harder ..."

"What is it Your Grace?" i sighed "If i only could find someone who can assist me"

he noticed me "huh?"

"You know ... _my love_ ... it's rude to eavesdrop"

"Excuse me ... I went to the village and i was told i could find you here"

"You'll have need of me to assist you in the battles

To slay the opponents only for fun ...

It will be my great pleasure"

"Yes Revali and if we work together i'm certain we'll be able to defeat the heroes"

"However!"

I couldn't help it but looked with shiny eyes as he was practcing his ability

"Oh my GOTS"

he flew and flew

"I've never seen such a handsome"

he finally landed

"I know i'll be playing the biggest part in assisting you in the battles correct? Well if they're losing their confidence when they're seeing me in action ... don't come crying to me"

 **In Hyrule Castle**

I stood beside Revali everyone was there even my friend

I saw no one other than king Rhoam he began to hold his speech

"Welcome warriors! i'd like to thank you for joining me here today and for your bravery in accepting this ... fateful task

I officially appoint you Hyrule's Champions

and bestow upon you this sacred garb

That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family one that has been passed down for countless generations

Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter Zelda

Zelda i trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill

Lead our Champions princess

And together protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon"

"descendant? The ice emperor?"

I heared the third word and shouted

"Zane!" everyone except Sheik looked around "Protect? But that's ... Zanes word" i felt an little tear as i shook my head

I walked out to the others Sheik was the first one who saw me

"My friend! I'm so glad that you came" she saw my tears "That word" "Which word?" i whispered the word in Sheik's ear "As in ..." "Yes"

I took a glitter pencil and aimed with it at the sky so they all could see what i meant

"Protect those

who cannot

protect themselves"

I felt a wing that knocked on my shoulder "Dear? I mean ... Anna?" "Yes my love?" "Can we go aside?" "Yes" I followed Revali "It seems that they both have changed" said Urbosa "I don't understand why they have changed" said Mipha "Yeah but in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate our spirits can help the fighters in battle" said Daruk

I heared Daruk's words "help the fighters in battle ... Revali did you hear that?" "Yes" Revali thought for a little while "help the fighters in battle? That's what i will do" "Yes but you shall only assist me and not the opponents" "If i assist the opponents ... then i hurt you" Revali sounded afraid in his voice "If you hurt me" i began to say as i shook my head

Revali got a calm tone and looked down at me "Anna do you really love me?" i looked up and nodded "Mhm"

"The arrogance has just begun"

 **(I'll assist you)**

We walked back

"Princess may i ask a special favor of you?"

My cute eyes came "Can i join?" "Yes"

"All right! This spot should work nicely

Keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate everyone!

Daruk can you crouch down a bit? You're as big as Death Mountain"

He crouched down a bit

"What's with the glum face princess?

Give me a big smile!"

I saw Revali

"Revali move your tail closer to the group"

"Ugh fine"

"Yes come here my love"

We embraced each other

"Mipha you look so tense Deep breaths OK?"

"Right!"

"Stay just like that! Here we go!

Smile

Click snap!"

the photo was taken

"Oh no i recognize that pose"

"Personally i prefer the air!"

 **Later**

I sighed "I guess this means farewell" "It was nice to meet you" said Mipha "Same here" said Daruk

i hugged them one after one

"Farewell" said Mipha

"Farewell" said Daruk

"Sav'orq darling" said Urbosa "Sav'orq"

Last but not least i walked to Revali

"Dear?" "My love?" he saw my tears "What is it dear?" "Come with me" "I have to go" Revali looked down at me "Can i?" "You can come"

Revali and i took a walk on our own

"Come on Anna it's not a farewell forever" "Where shall i live? Who shall i love?" "You'll see me again" "But ... my love" "No no dear"

The others saw us as we walked in the night's dark


End file.
